


maybe this is not the life for me

by ilomilo97



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilomilo97/pseuds/ilomilo97
Summary: Juliana attends some fancy-schmancy fundraising gala at the Carvajal’s. She feels very out of place but her girlfriend tries to comfort her.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	maybe this is not the life for me

_ On my way  _

Valentina’s face beamed with happiness when she read the text from her girlfriend, Juliana. Approximately half an hour ago the taller girl sent out one of the chaffeurs to go pick up the brunette. They kinda have a big day ahead of them. The Carvajals were hosting some fundraiser gala to which Valentina had already forgotten the name of. As if it mattered, it was just another way the family had to flaunt their wealth. The blonde was never very on board with these things but she can’t deny she liked dressing up now and again. Plus, she had a girl to show off now. Sure, half of the family (especially the elders) weren’t super excited about Valentina coming out on national television, but hey, it’s already done, what are they gonna do? Disown her? 

The girl knows Juliana isn’t very excited about this event, but somehow Valentina managed to convince her to come along. It may or may not have taken a few kisses, puppy eye looks and the promise of a sleepover to get the brunette to begrudgingly accept the offer, being unable to resist to Valentina’s charms. Who could blame her? 

Valentina’s train of thought was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. She raised her head from her spot on the bed and put her phone to side. 

“Come in!” 

After saying this, she saw Juliana’s adorable head poking in, then the rest of her body following. A gasp came out the blonde’s mouth. “You’re here!” Valentina jumped from the bed and sprinted towards the girl. She held her tight, aware of the bag between them. If you didn’t know them, you’d say it’s been months since they’ve seen each other judging by Valentina’s enthusiasm. In reality, it was probably like three days. She just liked seeing Juliana, and hanging out with her. A lot. 

“Umph, yes, yes. I came.” the smaller girl managed to get out in between the hug. Her stress slowly started to melt away when she smelled Valentina’s perfume. Coming all the way here was definitely worth it. Juliana still doesn’t understand how she managed to convince her mom of coming here. She’s still getting used to her daughter dating a woman, but she’s getting there. Besides, it’s not so much that the problem is  _ dating _ , it’s just that her daughter is growing up and leaving the house more often than ever. It’s all about trust. 

“What have you been up to?” Juliana asked when the blonde finally let her go. She put her bag next to the bed and proceeded to sit on it with open legs. The blonde turned towards her, running her fingers through her hair. A habit of hers, Juliana’s came to realize.

“Just waiting for you. We have a lot to do today.” Her eyes sparkled when she said this. Juliana managed to keep a poker face but groaned internally and the blonde noticed this. “I know, I know. I’ll take it slow,” as she was saying this she slowly approached Juliana, then made the brunette close her legs so she could sit on her lap. “I’m just excited that you’re here, and we basically get to play dress up tonight.” The blonde put her hands on Juliana’s face while looking at her. Sweetly caressing her cheek. 

“It’s fine, Val. I just... wanted to spend time with you, that's all.” she said this almost in a whisper, as if she wanted only the blonde to hear it. This made Valentina’s heart melt a little bit. To know that she was doing it for  _ her _ . It meant a lot. They’ve been through a lot to get to where they are currently. It wouldn’t hurt to have a little fun and pretend that everything's normal. At least, that was the way Valentina saw things and she was trying to convince Juliana to see it that way too. To just relax for a bit. In a way, you could say that Valentina was also doing this for Juliana. To spend an evening together all dressed up sounded like fun to her. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few more seconds, then Juliana looked at Valentina’s lips. She saw how those lips formed into a smile, almost like a smirk and the blonde reached down to kiss her softly. Juliana put her arms around Valentina’s waist and prolonged the kiss. The blonde could feel Juliana’s fingers creeping into her t-shirt and decided to pause her actions. At least for now.

“Alright... babe.” she said and backed out a few inches from her face, pressing their foreheads together. Juliana still had her eyes closed, savoring their kiss. “You’re gonna love the dress I picked out for you,” the blonde, still in the brunette's grip, extended her arm to reach for her phone and checked the time. “Also, the hairdresser is gonna come at 6. So we need to be all washed and clean when he gets here.” Juliana threw her head back and jokingly rolled her eyes.

“Are you saying I smell?” Juliana said, pretending to be shocked. She put her hand to her chest to make it more dramatic. The laugh that came from Valentina was contagious, so she laughed too. The blonde managed to hit her in the arm playfully while shaking her head. 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” she said in a high-pitched voice and let out a squeal when she felt Juliana’s arm gripping her even stronger and pulling her down to the mattress. Now both of them were lying on the bed.

“Ugh, let’s just lay down for a minute.” Juliana said closing her eyes and hugging Valentina to her chest. Even though she’s the most diligent one out of the two, the brunette could have her lazy days sometimes. Valentina gave in and nuzzled her head in Juliana’s neck. Her favorite place in the whole world. She sighed and when she spoke her voice came out muffled by the fabric of Juliana’s shirt. The brunette smiled to herself, knowing she won. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you have this.” 

* * *

A heavy knock on the door jolted the two girls awake. Valentina opened her eyes and straightened up in the bed, realizing they fell asleep on the bed. The blonde was still on top of Juliana. The latter grudgingly stretching her arms and yawned. Valentina glanced at her phone.  _ 6:22 _ . She cursed internally and went to the door. She opened it slightly to see Chivis on the other side.

“Oh thank goodness you woke up. The hairdresser is already waiting for you downstairs.” she said with a worried look on her face. Valentina wouldn'’ know where she’d be if it wasn’t for Chivis. Always keeping her on her toes. 

“Yes! Ohmygod-” she put her hand on her forehead, a million thoughts running through her mind. “We’ll be- Tell him to give us 10 more minutes please, Chivis.” she said, in a pleading tone. She hated being late to an event. Especially one that was taking place at her own house. How irresponsible of her. 

“Alright, dear.” Chivis nodded and scurried to the stairs. Valentina closed the door quickly, making a loud noise that startled Juliana.

“Sorry, Juls. But we’re gonna have to pick up the pace. We fell asleep and they’re already waiting for us.” Valentina talked fast whenever she was nervous. Juliana thought it was adorable. The brunette got to her feet and reached for her bag to take out her toiletries. She also disliked tardiness. The tall girl went to her walk-in closet and looked for some towels and bathrobes. “We’ll have to take a quick shower together, so we don’t waste anymore time.” as she said this she caught the look on Juliana’s face. She had this playful smirk on her face. “Oh, my god, Juliana. I don’t mean it like  _ that _ ! How can you be joking right now?”

Juliana laughed out loud. “I’m sorry. My mind just went to another place when you said that.” she tried to defend herself. When her clean underwear was lying on the bed, she quickly started to undress herself. 

“I hate you.” Valentina said, but her expression said the complete opposite. A few minutes later, they were both in the shower, giggling like teenagers. Despite having time against them, that didn’t stop them from stealing a few kisses here and there. Valentina was enjoying this playful side of Juliana, the younger girl is almost all the time taking a serious role and never letting herself loosen up. That was one of the reasons Valentina wanted her to relax. They gave each other a hand with the soap and the washing. Everything was kinda rushed because of obvious reasons. They both wished they had more time to really explore each other’s bodies like they sometimes do. It was a bit corny, but they liked to give each other a bath sometimes. They founded very relaxing at times. 

Ten minutes later they were drying up with the towels and putting on their underwear. Finally, with the bathrobes on, Valentina approached the door and called upon the hairdresser, Fabio who was almost a member of the family at this point. She called him up so he would start working on their hair and makeup. This was all new to Juliana so to say she was a bit nervous would be an understatement. The reality of the evening was dawning upon her and Valentina noticed how nervous she was when they were sitting next to each other in front of the mirror, while Fabio was talking about the hairstyle he had in mind for each of them. The blonde reached out and held Juliana’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze for a few seconds. It was a small gesture but Juliana let out a small smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Valentina. She was going to do everything in her power that night to make the smaller girl feel as comfortable as possible. After all, her goal was for them to have a good time. 

The dress code for the night was white and gold. Eva chose it just because. Nobody in the household dared to challenge her because it was kinda hard to make her change her mind. Juliana noticed when two girls entered through the door, each with a hanger and a plastic-wrapped dress on their hands. It looked like it came straight from the dry cleaner. Sometimes it seemed like Valentina had an entourage working for her behind the scenes. It amazed the brunette just how rich they actually were. It almost felt like she was in a dream. The maids hung the dresses on a rack that was beside the mirror, then went outside the hallway only to come back with two pairs of high heels and setting them below the dresses. Juliana’s view was interrupted when the hairdresser asked for her to look up because he was going to work on her eyeliner. When she looked back, she noticed a few accessories in front of her on top of the drawer. A golden laurel wreath-ish headpiece was placed in front of her and a golden armlet was placed in front of Valentina. Along with some earrings. The look was coming together and Juliana felt her heart speeding up because she knew the event was approaching. Part of her was nervous about meeting for the first time some of Valentina’s family members, but just in general the meeting-new-people aspect of the event made her feel nervous. 

After getting their hair and makeup done, the girls started to get into the dresses. Valentina thanked Fabio for the beautiful work he had done and when he left the room, they both stood up from the chairs to get into the dresses. Juliana approached the rack and took a closer look at one of the dresses. 

“They’re really pretty.” she stated, awestruck by the quality of the dress. The one she was looking at was a white ball gown that let the shoulders show. It was quite elegant in her opinion. Then again, it’s not like Juliana had anything else to compare it to. 

“That’s exactly the one I picked out for you. I’m glad you like it.” the blonde said approaching the brunette from behind and leaving a kiss on her nape. Juliana shivered at the touch. “And I bet you’re gonna look beautiful in it.” her tone lowered. Juliana turned to face her and gave her a shy smile. An unsaid ‘thanks’ hung in the air between them. “C’mon, let’s get dressed. They’re probably waiting for us.” 

* * *

Valentina is used to these types of events by now, but for Juliana this was a whole new world. It was kind of exciting for the blonde to introduce Juliana to her world. She felt like they were both in a fairytale. These thoughts ran through Valentina’s head when they were adding the last details to their outfits. The golden laurel headpiece was for Juliana, which made her look regal while the arm piece was for the taller girl. Valentina fell all over again when she saw the finished result in the mirror. 

“Cat got your tongue?” said the brunette, teasing her. Valentina just smiled a bit and held out her hand. They were ready to face the crowd. 

“I just can’t get over how good you look.” sometimes she comes up with pretty smooth comebacks, Juliana will give her that. The brunette just shook her head and rolled her eyes, but took her hand nonetheless. With a tight grip they both went outside.

When they got down, there were already a few guests in the house. It was mostly people that worked at the family’s company. High positioned men with their wives. From afar, it looked like a painting, all of them standing and talking with a casual glass of champagne in their hand. A few social circles here in there spread out the common area. From where they were standing Juliana noticed that there were a bunch of round tables with white tablecloth set up in the garden. It looked so delicate. She knows they had hired a gardener just so he could clean up the garden and put up some flowers to make it look nicer. It worked. Juliana started feeling a little out of place. This really wasn’t her scene.

“You look beautiful.” Valentina whispered in her ear and took her hand. This gave the smaller girl some courage. Somehow the blonde always knew what to say to make her feel better. Juliana couldn’t stop her cheeks from blushing. This made the taller girl scrunch up her nose adorably and smile that dorky smile that made Juliana swoon. “Let’s go say hi to some family members.”

“Are you sure?” asked Juliana, unable to hide her shock. She saw the blonde nod. Juliana trusted her and followed her around the place. 

She was introduced to a couple of young cousins who seemed cool, they were even very polite and likeable. Valentina never forgot to mention how Juliana is studying to be a fashion designer. This detail seemed to impress everyone, which would only make Juliana blush even more. She would just shake her head and nudge Valentina on the elbow, as if trying to say  _ stop embarrassing me _ but this would not work because it would only make Valentina gush about her girlfriend even more. Juliana didn’t know a person could blush so intensely, she felt the heat reaching her shoulders. The blonde was having her fun, sure. The evening got a bit awkward when they met up with some of the older aunts and uncles. Valentina did her best to appease them, but she couldn’t leave out the fact that this was her girlfriend she was introducing to them. Some of them just put a disapproving look on their faces but didn’t make any comments. They all wanted to keep the peace at the event. Valentina was grateful for that. There’s no need to make a scene. She just wanted to genuinely introduce Juliana to her family because she actually was excited about their relationship. Plus she wanted to normalize it. She did the same thing when she started out her relationship with Lucho, so it was only a matter of time for her family to get used to this idea. 

After what felt like forever, the sound of a bell echoed through the room, signaling that it was time for dinner. It already felt a bit too crowded, so it took a few minutes for the tables to start filling up. At each table there name tags so everyone would know where to sit. Of course, Valentina made sure her and Juliana would be sitting right next to each other with her siblings and a few cousins. You know, the cool kids. 

Not even five minutes had passed when a few maids came to bring some fancy looking salad that Juliana guessed was being served before the main course. She looked at the table, a bunch of forks and spoons that only made her confused. She turned to Valentina quickly and noticed the blonde was already staring at her with a soft look on her face. The brunette took hold of her hand under the table and signaled with her head towards the plate, as if asking for help. Valentina giggled a little bit and with her free hand she pointed at the inner fork, letting her know that was the correct one to use. 

“Thanks,” whispered the smaller girl only for the blonde to hear. She saw how Valentina gave a quick nod and they started eating in silence. Is this what rich people do? Sit around looking expensive and eating expensive food? Juliana doesn’t know if you could ever get used to it. The blonde has influenced her life so much, it feels like a 180 degree flip from her life. 

Fifteen minutes passed and the sound of a gavel signaled the beginning of the auction, it wasn’t until now that Juliana noticed that some people had little signs that had numbers on it on their tables. A man stepped up to a podium located at the front of all the tables. The auction started just when the maids were cleaning up the first meal. Basically it was the older guests who were interested in participating in the auction. Meanwhile, Valentina’s cousins preferred to make small talk on the table while they waited for the next meal.

“So, Juliana, right?” she turned her head to look for the source of the voice. It was coming from a short-haired girl with big eyes. She looked a bit younger than Eva, but older than Valentina. Her stare seemed to give the impression that she was analyzing Juliana from head to toe. It made the girl feel nervous. She felt Valentina’s hand on top of her own again. This gave her a little courage to just nod. “You’re studying fashion design I’m told? How has school been for you?”

Valentina could only roll her eyes internally, already feeling a questionnaire coming up. As if they hadn’t had enough of that from the older members of the family. 

“It’s been great. I’ve been learning quite a lot.” the girl could feel the look of everyone on the table, which made her feel as if she was under a spotlight. The brunette stroked Valentina’s hand under the table to calm herself, the blonde gave her a squeeze in response. During the conversation, the main course arrived.

“And what are your plans after you graduate? Going overseas to get your master’s?” Juliana hadn’t even thought that far ahead. She was lucky she was a student at the prestigious academy she was enrolled in. Also, she felt extremely grateful towards Valentina for helping her with tuition, she couldn’t ask for another loan like that. It already took her a lot to accept Valentina’s request when the blonde begged her to take the offer. The brunette fidgeted a bit with her fork and knife, toying for a few seconds with the roasted chicken in front of her. She cleared her throat.

“I-I’m not sure.” 

“You’re not sure?” Juliana felt like she was mocking her at this point. “You know, the fashion industry is a very competitive field. Especially here in Mexico. Maybe this is too much for y-”

“Claudia!” the blonde had had enough of this rapid fire questions. Valentina felt like her cousin was grilling her girlfriend just for the sake of her own entertainment. “That’s enough.” her final words cut through the air and everyone could feel the tension. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Juliana stood up for a moment and left her cloth napkin on her seat. She went to look for the bathroom. Everything was feeling overwhelming to her. The blonde also stood up to go after her but in the way she got stopped by some old school friends she hadn’t seen in a very long time and they wouldn't let her go. She tried to give them an awkward smile and say she was busy but they wouldn’t have it. The brunette went to the first bathroom she could find and looked at herself in the mirror. She could feel the tears welling up already but she looked to the ceiling so they wouldn’t spill out. The unfinished sentence was plaguing her mind.  _ Maybe this is too much for you _ . There could be some truth to that. Juliana was already doubting her place at this event. Maybe she wasn’t made for this lifestyle. It made her feel guilty to some extent. 

After a few more minutes in the bathroom, Juliana decided to get out. Her breathing was already back to normal. But she didn’t want to face them anymore. She was tired already. Tired of pretending she was part of this luxurious world. She understands Valentina did her best to make her feel comfortable but this wasn’t something the blonde could change with the snap of her fingers. The brunette saw Valentina talking loudly with a couple of people that looked like her. Tall and beautiful. Juliana sighed and made a right turn towards the side of the house. She reached the pool slowly and sat on one of the chairs in front of it. Looking at the water, she couldn’t help but reminisce about their first kiss. It all seemed so simple back then. She wished she could turn back time to that moment. Juliana got a bit startled when she heard a voice behind her. 

“There you are,” the blonde sounded a bit worried. “I’ve been looking for you.” She sat behind the brunette, but the latter girl wouldn’t turn to face her. Valentina knew she was feeling a little down, which in turn made her feel a bit disappointed. She really did try to make this a pleasant evening for them. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the smaller girl decided to speak. 

“Valentina, I don’t know if this is for me.” she said in a whisper, finally turning her head towards the blonde. Her eyes were watery and she was doing a tremendous effort to not cry right then and there. The taller girl quickly got closer and held her face in her hands. 

“Don’t say that. What do you mean, Juls?”

“This,” Juliana made a gesture with her hand pointing out the dress and everything around them. “This is so much different from what I’m used to. Maybe they were right. Maybe this  _ is  _ too much for me.” Valentina quickly shook her head in disbelief, she wouldn’t allow Juliana feel that way. 

“Hey, don’t listen to them.” the blonde’s hand was stroking her cheek, stopping a tear from falling. “What matters is this. Us.” she looked into her eyes trying to make her understand that the only thing they should pay attention to is to their relationship, without caring what other people think. They knew it was gonna be a fight. But they had to be strong. “It’s gonna be alright, love. We’re gonna be okay.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” the blonde answered and she sounded so convinced that for Juliana it was impossible not to believe her. 


End file.
